


Day 1 - Secret dating

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: I've written 6 stories for Elippo week 2019. This is the first one.Something went wrong and I accidentally deleted the first story so here it is again.





	Day 1 - Secret dating

  


‘I can’t believe you finally have the house to yourself and you decided to give a party.’ Filippo said while pressing Elia against the sink in the bathroom and mouthing at his neck. Elia threw his head back and closed his eyes.

‘I didn’t decide shit. Gio suggested it and before I knew it he invited everyone.’ Elia panted. ‘Fuck.’ Filippo hummed.

‘I can do that if you can stay quiet.’ Filippo smirked. Elia’s eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. He then grabbed Filippo’s face and kissed him hard. His moved his hands to Filippo’s ass, trying to pull him closer. He was already getting hard. Filippo pulled at Elia’s hair and Elia moaned. Filippo drew back a little.

‘You are being too loud, darling.’ Filippo started to unbutton Elia’s shirt and slipped it off. For a moment he just looked and smiled.

‘What is it?’ Elia asked.

‘Nothing, sometimes I forget how hot you are.’ Filippo said softly, fingers brushing Elia’s stomach. Elia snorted and sneaked his hands under Filippo’s shirt and pulled it over his head. His cheeks reddened a little.

‘So are you. We are a very hot couple.’ Filippo laughed.

‘That is very true.’ and he kissed Elia. For a while they kept on kissing. But the Elia got impatient and he pushed Filippo against the wall. He kissed his way down Filippo’s body and slipped down on his knees. Right when he wanted to unbutton Filippo’s jeans someone knocked on the door.

‘Hurry up, I need to use the toilet!’

‘Use the one upstairs.’ Elia yelled. For a moment both boys where silent, listening if the cost was clear and Elia wanted nothing more than to continue what he was about to do. But before he could pull his boyfriends pants down there was some shouting coming from the living room. Elia growled and stood up. Filippo chuckled.

‘Well this was fun.’ Filippo said while he buttoned his pants and put his shirt back on. He grabbed Elia and kissed him hard.

‘Too bad you have to play host.’ Filippo winked and he walked out of the bathroom. That little fucker.

  



End file.
